Input devices, such as remote controls, usually have a number of mechanical buttons. The mechanical buttons can generate control commands for controlling the input devices to perform functions when being operated. Increasing the number of the mechanical buttons can perfect the functions of the input device, but may also increase the size and affect the appearance of the input device.